wakingtitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio station coordinates
From - https://pastebin.com/gW0ATLbE # 32.319,-64.837 is on Cross Island, Bermuda instead of Hamilton. # 4.648,-74.247 is in a rural field some distance away from Bogota. # 18.195,-67.474 is in the ocean east of Puerto Rico (halfway to Isla de Mona) # -4.683,55.309 is in the ocean a few miles off the coast of Conception Island, Seychelles # -20.203,56.554 is in the ocean more than 20 miles off the coast of Mauritius # -22.91,-43.728 is closer to Santa Cruz or Itaguai but could be considered to be in Rio De Janeiro # 59.425,24.668 is near a horse riding center in western Tallinn # 41.732,44.698 is in a rural field near Tbilisi outskirts # -33.801,25.249 is in a rural wooded area about 10 miles from Port Elizabeth # 35.851,14.45 is in a field near Mqabba, but could be considered to be in Luqa # -12.026,-77.2679 is in the ocean a few miles off the coast of Lima # -13.757,-172.661 is in the ocean a few miles off the coast of Samoa # 21.707,-72.252 is a couple miles off the inner coast of Providenciales island of the Caicos. # 11.698,122.342 is in a rural field near Numancia within the municipality of Kalibo # 7.9789,98.071 is in the ocean about 10 miles off the coast of Phuket island. # -6.165,39.185 is right on the coast of Zanzibar Town # 35.673,139.57 is located in a residential area of Mitaka, Tokyo. # 40.705,-74.258 is in a residential area of Union, New Jersey - some 30mi from New York City or Manhattan # 21.0227,105.801 is in a residential area of Hanoi # 49.257,-123.193 is in a residential area of Vancouver # 41.833,-88.0123 is along I-88 in the Lombard suburb of Chicago # 20.432,-87.0143 is about halfmile off the inner coast of Cozumel island. # -27.125,-109.408 is in a rural field northeast of Hanga Roa on Easter Island. # 23.364,-111.5 is in the ocean more than 50 miles off the soutwest coast of Baja California Sur, Mexico # 53.555,-113.774 is in Acheson which is just west of Edmonton suburbs # 45.557,-73.851 is in a park in the Laval suburb of Montreal # 39.7642,-104.995 is along Park Ave W in the Ballpark neighborhood of Denver. # 64.132,-21.922 is between some type of unmarked storage sheds north of a park in Reykjavik # 56.959,-2.25498 is in a rural clearing along a river about a mile west of Stonehaven # 62.0151,-6.8348 in the middle of empty countryside a mile west of Torshavn # 36.5,-4.935 is directly on the Ancon Sierra beachfront in Marbella # -6.9034,107.573 is at an airport (TNI-AU) in Bandung # 41.1628,-8.656 is in a residential area of Porto # 44.863,-0.656 is along A630 in Bordeaux # 10.443,-61.7 is in the Gulf of Paria 10mi off the coast of Trinidad # 2.8071,-60.766 in a residential suburb of west Boa Vista # -34.615,-58.503 is located in Buenos Aires # 45.0701,7.6 is located in a park in western Turin suburb # 12.358,-1.606 is in inhospitable wasteland north of a village in Ouagadougou's western suburb # 1.31472,103.706 is south of a park in Boon Lay, Singapore # 52.2328,20.9211 is in a residential suburb of Warsaw # 55.7485,37.072 is in a wooded area north of Maslovo locality in Moscow Oblast # 32.8829,13.17 is in a residential area of Tripoli # 30.0167,31.119 is in a village in Giza # 27.7089,85.2911 appears to be near a military base in the Chhauni area of Kathmandu # 53.69,90.88 is in isolated countries 20mi west of Abakan # 35.1643,128.931 appears to be in a very dense agricultural area with many greenhouses,sheds,fields in the Gangseo-gu district of Busan # 21.83,76.317 is in a rural field outside Khandwa # 21.9403,96.005 is in a residential suburb of Sagaing, across the river from Mandalay # 23.78,90.279 is in a rural field about 5 miles from the Dhaka suburbs # 31.0134,74.279 is in a field near the village of Nawan Qila in Punjab state # 34.02,-118.69 is in the ocean about a mile off the coast of Malibu, California (technically in LA County but west of LA) # 29.665,52.392 is in the desertlike wastes a few miles west of Shiraz # 30.531,47.631 is in the desertlike wastes a mile southwest of Basra airport. # 8.9631,38.638 is in a rural field a mile or two from the suburbs of Addis Ababa # 30.658,103.795 is in a Wenjiang suburb of Chengdu # -32.038,115.401 is in the ocean southwest of Rottnest Island (wat http://i.imgur.com/dx5Eb3e.png ) about 30-40 miles from Perth coast. # 47.322,110.607 is in the wastes a mile north of Chinggis City airport (previously Ondorkhaan) # 51.147,71.199 is in a rural field to the west of Astana (a mile north of suburb) # 4.378,18.542 is in a residential area of Bangui # 71.637,128.862 is in downtown Tiksi Category:Radio